


The Marauder Era

by BigBangAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangAngel/pseuds/BigBangAngel
Summary: A collection of video edits and trailers for the marauder era.Requests welcome!(All edited by me)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 1





	The Marauder Era

No Time To Die

An edit by Sonia (that's me!). This fan made trailer/edit skims the surface of the friendship of the famous Marauders - as well as some content of Lily, and just a hint of young Severus.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any requests below!


End file.
